


The View

by thatwriterlady



Series: October Drabbles 2017 [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Attraction, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, Ranch Hand Dean, Vacation, Writer Castiel, horse ranch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 16:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12391887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: Gabe drags his brother away on a much needed vacation to a dude ranch up in the mountains.  Fresh air, sunshine and cowboys are just what the doctor ordered.  He just didn't expect his brother to take that literally.





	The View

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I seem to suck at the whole "keep it under 2k words" thing, cause I had no idea how this one ended up as long as it did until I checked the word count when it was finished. It just flowed so beautifully the whole time I was writing it, and I wrote the whole thing in roughly about a half hour. I love how it came out, and I hope you do too. I'm on to the next one now. Trying to stay ahead of the migraines when possible. Today's word was "Graceful". Enjoy!

**Day 17~**

**Graceful~**

“We’re going _where_?”  Cas squinted his eyes in confusion as his brother started the car and pulled away from the curb.

 

“We’re going to a dude ranch.  You needed a vacation and I am providing one.”  Gabe replied.

 

“But…a dude ranch?  What even _is_ that?” 

 

“It’s a working ranch, but they accept tourists.  I found one with an incredible view that you can sit on the balcony outside your room and write.  We’ll each have our own rooms, that way you can come and go as you please, and you won’t feel pressured to do the things I want to do, and if you just want to relax and write, you can.”  Gabe smiled at his brother and Cas smiled back.  He did need time to unwind and relax.  After his last book tour, a rather nasty break up six months ago that was still haunting him from time to time, and an editor that wouldn’t stop hounding him, he just needed space to _breathe._

 

“It has a nice view, you say?”

 

“The mountains.  You’ll love it.”  Gabe assured him.

 

Cas relaxed back into his seat and turned to watch as the city limits faded into open country road.  He’d always wanted to stay somewhere up in the mountains.  Maybe he’d get to see a real cowboy.

 

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The ranch was exactly what he’d expected.  There were cattle grazing and several men on horses herding them into a large pasture from an open field.  They parked up near the house and Cas took a moment to watch as they wrangled the cattle into the pasture and closed the gates.  They made it look easy, though he doubted it was.

                                                                                                               

“Real cowboys, eh?”  Gabe said, appearing next to him.

 

“Are they?”  Cas asked.

 

“I guess.  Brochure says this is a cattle farm as well as having a horse breeding program that churns out quite a few champions.  It lists them here.  It’s also a working farmer’s market come summer.  They apparently keep bees here, raise a variety of flowers, and some other stuff that’s more up your alley than mine.  They make wine too.”  Gabe held out the brochure and Cas took it, reading through it.  It did sound nice.  The view of the mountains was just as nice as promised too.  The air smelled nice, of pine, flowers, and something earthy.  Being that this was a cattle farm, he’d expected to smell cow poop, but that really wasn’t the case.

 

“Are you guests?”  A woman with long brown hair pulled up in a ponytail asked.  She was walking towards them, a friendly smile on her face.

 

“Yes we are, we have reservations.  I’m Gabriel Novak and this is my brother, Castiel.”  Gabe replied.

 

“Oh, right!  I have your rooms all ready for you.  I’ll help you fellas inside.”  She grabbed two of their bags and they grabbed the rest, following her into the massive house.  It was more of a lodge than a house, and they were even more certain of that once they were inside.  She stopped at the front desk where a pretty girl with blonde hair was standing.

 

“Jo, these are our guests, the Novak brothers.  Can you grab me the keys for rooms 212 and 214?” 

 

The girl grabbed the keys and handed them over.

 

“Welcome to Hope Ranch.  Enjoy your stay.”  Jo said with a smile.  Cas was impressed by the fact that she seemed genuine in her sentiment. 

 

“My name is Ellen, by the way.  This is my place.  I own it with my husband Bobby.  Jo’s my daughter.  You’ll see our ranch hands coming and going as most of them live here too.  They’re all friendly and anything you need, you just ask.  Someone will be happy to get it for you.” 

 

She led them up to the second floor and opened the doors to both rooms.  Cas took the one on the left while Gabe took the one on the right.

 

“Breakfast is from 7am until 9 in the dining room.  Lunch is 11 to 12.  Dinner is from 6pm until 7pm, but if you need a snack, or say, you have low blood sugar, the cook can whip something up for you upon request.  There is a full itinerary on your desk, and you’re free to take part in anything that interests you.  Areas that are off limits are clearly marked, and they’re off limits for your own safety.  Do you have any questions?”  She asked.

 

Cas looked at his brother who shook his head.

 

“I don’t think so.  If we have any, I think we’ll come fine you.”  Gabe said.  Ellen smiled and nodded.

 

“Sounds good then.  You boys enjoy your stay.”

 

She smiled before leaving, closing the door behind her.  They were standing in Cas’ room and now they had a full day to do whatever they wanted.

 

“So…now what?”  Cas asked.

 

“Well, let’s look at the itinerary.”  Gabe went over to the desk and after checking his watch, and being reminded by his brother that they’d gone back two hours in time, they decided to go see about doing the wine tasting.

 

“I want to do some horseback riding while we’re here.”  Gabe said.

 

“As do I.  I haven’t ridden a horse since I was a child.”  Cas agreed.  “But, not on my first day here.”

 

“Yeah, maybe you’re right.  Let’s go get drunk instead.”

 

Cas snorted and rolled his eyes.  “We’re not getting drunk.”

 

“Speak for yourself!”  Gabe was out the door before Cas could stop him. 

 

“Oh god…”  He muttered.  He hoped he could keep his brother sober!

 

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The wine tasting went well and while Cas maintained his sobriety, Gabe most certainly did not.  He went up to his room and crashed while Cas fetched his laptop and carried it down to the enormous wrap around porch where there were some benches and a very comfortable looking swing.  After settling onto the swing, he looked out over the pasture where a man was working with a couple of horses.  It was very peaceful out here and as he watched, some chickens wandered past the porch, ambling towards where the man was with the horses.  He watched as the man worked one of the horses, running it in circles around him.  The creature was graceful, all muscles and smooth lines, and he wondered if that was one of the ones they would be selling or if that was one that was used for herding.  Either way, it was majestic.  After a while of watching that, he opened his laptop and pulled up the current book he was working on.  The quiet and fresh mountain air were conducive to tapping a few thousand words out, and he didn’t look up again until he heard heavy boots on the steps to the porch.

 

“Evening.  You just arrived this morning, right?”  The man’s voice was deep and smooth and Cas found himself staring for a moment before answering.

 

“Uh, yes, yes I did.  I’m vacationing with my brother, though he enjoyed himself a bit too much before at the wine tasting, so he’s taking a nap.”

 

The man’s smile was friendly as he crossed the porch and offered his hand.  “I’m Sam.  It’s nice to meet you.”

 

“Cas.  Are you one of the ranch hands?”

 

“I am.  I’m also the ranch’s lawyer.” 

 

Cas was a bit surprised by that.  “Oh?  That’s interesting.  You must stay very busy around here.”

 

“I do.  My brother’s around here somewhere too.  He works more with the horses.  I work more with the cattle.  That’s him right now.”  Sam pointed at the man that was still working with the horses in the far pasture.

 

“They’re beautiful.”  Cas loved the chestnut color of the horses.

 

“Would you like to see them up close?”  Sam asked.

 

“Is it safe?”  Cas did want to, but he was a bit intimidated too.

 

“Completely.  Put your computer behind the counter with Jo and I’ll walk you down there.”

 

Cas saved what he’d written and closed his computer up.  After asking Jo to place it behind the counter, he headed back outside to where Sam was waiting.

 

“How long have you been doing this?”  He asked.

 

“My whole life.  Ellen’s husband is our dad’s best friend.  We grew up on the ranch.  Horses, cows, cars, combines, all of this is stuff we know.  I used to show horses when I was a kid.  Dean did better than I did though.  He did barrel racing and showmanship.  His horses always did fantastic, way better than mine.”

 

“Dean is your brother?”  Cas was just trying to clarify.

 

“Yep, older brother by almost four years.”

 

“That’s how my brother is.  He has four years up on me.  Our sisters Anna and Rachel are between us.”  Cas said.

 

“We don’t have anyone between us, but our dad remarried after our mom died, and we have a younger brother, but we didn’t grow up with him.  We don’t really know him all that well.  I’ve seen him a handful of times since he was born.  He’s in college right now.”  Sam raised a hand and waved to his brother.  “Hey!  Dean!”

 

The man turned his attention from the horse to Sam, and then realizing Sam wasn’t alone, began making his way over.  As soon as he reached the fence, Cas found himself at a loss for words.  While Sam was a relatively handsome man, his brother was absolutely breathtakingly gorgeous.  Dean seemed just as much at a loss for words as he was.  Until Sam cleared his throat.

 

“This is Cas.  He arrived this morning with his brother.  They did the wine tasting, but his brother had a bit too much and is taking a nap, so I brought Cas down to see the horses.”  Sam explained.

 

“Oh, sure.”  Dean pulled one of his leather gloves off and offered his hand.  “Pleasure to meet you, Cas.”

 

His voice was a low rumble that sent shivers down Cas’ spine when he spoke.  He shook the man’s hand, feeling every callous, ashamed of himself for wondering what those hands would feel like on his body.  Licking his lips he offered up his politest smile.

 

“It’s very nice to meet you, Dean.  Your horses are beautiful.  I was admiring you working with them earlier.  They move so fluidly under your guidance, it’s incredible to watch.”

 

Dean smiled, making the skin around his eyes crinkle.  His green eyes were so warm and friendly.

 

“Have you ever ridden?”

 

“Not in years, I’m afraid.”

 

“Well, if you’re up for it, I’ll take you riding.”  Dean offered.  He bit his lower lip and waited to see how Cas would answer.  Oh, he meant right _then_.  Gabe would be so mad…

 

“I would like that.”

 

“Awesome.”  Dean’s smile was even brighter as he opened the gate and stepped out.  He was tall, but not as tall as Sam.  Still they were both taller than Cas was, and Dean looked incredible in his worn jeans and faded tee shirt.  The Stetson on his head and work boots on his feet added even more to the appeal.

 

“I’m going to go see if they need help with dinner.  Will you be eating with us tonight?”  Sam asked.

 

“I expect to.”  Cas replied.  “I’ll likely have to wake my brother up though.”

 

“I’ll make sure we have some aspirin for him.”  Sam laughed as he started back towards the house.

 

“So, how long has it been exactly since you rode a horse?”  Dean asked as he pointed towards where they were going to be walking to.

 

“I was 14, and my grandfather’s girlfriend had a farm.  She had horses and would take us kinds out riding.  Then my grandfather died and we didn’t go back there again.  I enjoyed it while it lasted though.”

 

I’ve been riding since I was in diapers.  I give lessons and work with 4-H kids too.  Horses and cars are my passion.  My dad taught me how to work on cars, my mom taught me how to ride horses.”  Dean led him into a barn and over to a stall where a beautiful bay colored horse was waiting.  “This is Sally.  She’s a sweetheart and I use her for first time riders.  Sally, say hello to Cas.”

 

She nuzzled at Cas’ hand when he held it out to her and he smiled as he petted her head.  She was beautiful and it was obvious how well she was taken care of.  Dean went about getting her saddled up, and Cas was glad that he was wearing jeans and his own boots.  Gabe had advised against wearing gym shoes on a ranch.  After getting Sally ready, Dean went to get his own horse ready, and then he was leading both horses out into a round pen.  He moved his own horse into the pasture beyond but kept Sally in the pen.

 

“Ok, we’re going to get you up there, and then I’ll make sure you’re comfortable.  I think I picked the right saddle.  You’re not that much shorter than me, so this should fit you right.”  Dean explained.  He brought over a stepstool and Cas climbed up into the saddle.  Sally stood still, just as Dean had promised, and soon he was settled in the seat, his feet resting in the stirrups.

 

“How does that feel?”  Dean asked.

 

“So far, so good.”  Cas replied.

 

“Remember to move with her.  Don’t just sit there or else your butt will be sore later.  You need to learn to anticipate her movements and move with her.  It won’t happen right away, but if you enjoy yourself right now, maybe we can come out riding tomorrow.  I go riding most afternoons.”  Dean was holding the reigns still as he looked up at him.  Cas smiled and nodded.

 

“I’d like that.  I miss riding a horse, it was a favorite pastime of mine.  I’ve thought about buying a horse, but I currently live in the city.  It’s why I needed a vacation.  I needed the time to decompress and get away from all of the noise and congestion.  I hate living there.  It’s much nicer here.  I think I’d prefer to live somewhere quiet like this.”

 

“This here is heaven on earth.  I couldn’t live in a city.”  Dean said as he began walking Sally.  Cas quickly learned what he meant about anticipating her movements. 

 

“It’s time I moved anyway.  My brother had to force me to take a vacation before I burned out.  My editor has been hounding me endlessly and I just needed a break from all of it.”

 

“You write?”  Dean asked.

 

“I do.  I’ve written many books.”

 

“What do you write?”

 

Cas found himself blushing as he so often did when people asked him what he wrote.  “I write LGBT novels.  Some are romantic, others thrillers.  I’ve written a few crime dramas as well.”

 

That only seemed to pique Dean’s interest more.  “Oh really?  I, um, have a few I like to read.  What are some you wrote?”

 

Cas found himself staring into Dean’s eyes as he circled the man.  “My pen name is C.J. Novak.  I have 22 books currently written, and another due out in the spring.  I’m writing another one right now.  I’ve written The Eastside Murders, Lay One On Me, Sweet Angel, The Pie Man, Love Never Dies, any of those ring a bell?”

 

Dean’s eyes lit up and he nodded.  “I have two of those in my room!  I have Eastside Murders and Sweet Angel.  My, uh, brother got them for me for my birthday last year.  I love them, read them both a bunch of times.  I actually ordered a couple more of your books but they’re not here yet.  Come Back To Me and Places In the Sun.  They sounded good on Amazon, so I picked those out.”

 

Cas liked the idea that this ridiculously handsome ranch hand was a fan.  They talked about life on the ranch, and about growing up around horses and cows.  Dean continued working with him, showing him how the commands so Sally would listen properly, and then he was fetching his own horse and they were off, ready to take the easy trail that ran just behind the house. 

 

It was a lovely afternoon spent with pleasant company.  Dean was friendly and sweet, and Cas greatly enjoyed his company.  When they got back, they walked the horses to the barn and Dean showed him how to take Sally’s saddle off.  She was happy to get some carrots as a treat before they headed up to the house to wash up.  Dinner was being served and Gabe was just stumbling into the dining room when they walked in.  Sam was introducing himself and passing him the much needed aspirin, and Gabe was looking at him like he was his savior.  Cas stuck close to Dean though as they headed for the buffet style set up and began filling their plates.

 

“So what do you usually do in the evenings?”  He asked.

 

“Relax, watch TV, read.  Sometimes I go into town.”  Dean replied.

 

Cas was quiet as he added some pot roast to his plate.

 

“What were you planning to do this evening?”  Dean asked.

 

“I don’t know.  Were there any activities or is it mostly just quiet and I’m left to do my own thing?” 

 

“Well, most nights the staff will do bonfires in the summer, so long as it’s not too dry.  We don’t do them if here’s a risk of it spreading to the fields.  I think Victor and Benny might be doing one tonight, if you’re interested.”  Dean said.

 

“Will you be going?”  Cas asked.  Dean smiled.

 

“Maybe.  Do you want to go?  I could go with you.”

 

Cas smiled back.  “I’d like that.”

 

After eating Dean followed Cas up to his room to store his laptop away and grab a light jacket, in case it got cooler, and then they went outside in search of the bonfire.  Sam, Gabe, and Jo tagged along and as they all found seats around it, Dean made sure to sit right next to Cas.  Neither Sam nor Jo missed that. 

 

The next few days, every chance he got, Dean went in search of Cas.  In the evenings they went off together riding.  Gabe found himself spending most of his time alone, not that he minded, his brother was definitely relaxing and enjoying himself and by the seventh night they were there, the noises coming out of Cas’ room told him his brother was _really_ enjoying his time at the ranch.

 

When their two weeks were up, Cas was almost sick with anxiety.  He didn’t want to leave, and Dean was just as upset as he was.  It was the push he needed to give up his life in the city and leave, to start over somewhere new.  As Gabe busied himself with putting their bags in the trunk, Cas wrapped himself up in Dean’s arms, relishing in the unique smell that was all ‘Dean’.  It was something he wanted to remember until he got to experience it again.

 

“So you’re planning to leave the city?  You’re moving out here?”  Dean asked.

 

“I am.  Not here to the ranch, but to town.  I don’t want to give you up, Dean.  I’d like to see where this goes, and it will be easier to come see you if I’m 20 miles away instead of 500 miles away.”

 

Dean kissed him softly.  “I want that.  I’ve never felt this with anyone before.  I like you a lot, Cas.  I feel a real connection with you, and I don’t want to lose that.  As soon as you’re out here you call me and I’ll come help you move in.  Sam and Jo, even Victor, Garth, Benny, we’ll all come help.  I think you’ll be happy out here.  At least, I hope you will be.  I hope you’ll be happy with me.”

 

“I am.  We’ll still go riding too.  I enjoy that very much.”  Cas leaned into him, resting his head on Dean’s shoulder. 

 

“How long til you’re here for good?”

 

“I should be packed and moved in a month.  Six weeks at the most.  I still have to find an apartment in town here though.”  Cas replied.

 

“I’ll find you a place.  I know a lady with a house for rent.  It’s a really nice place too.  Maybe down the line…there’ll be room enough for two.”

 

Cas lifted his head, looking Dean in the eye.  He saw the hope in the other man’s gaze.

 

“I’d like that.  We’ll talk about that, maybe in the spring?”

 

Dean smiled and kissed him again, softly this time.  “That sounds good, sweetheart.  You’ll call me, right?  Please don’t forget me.”

 

“Like that’s possible.  You’re the best thing to ever happen to me.  I’ll be calling, texting, and have Sam help you figure out Skype, because we can have _a lot_ of fun on there.”  Cas’ smile was wicked, especially in light of Dean’s confusion.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, what kind of fun?”

 

“The naked kind.” 

 

Dean’s green eyes widened.  “Oh!  Then I’ll get him to show me that tonight!”

 

Cas laughed happily.  He couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt this light and carefree.  It felt amazing.

 

“Ok, we have to hit the road.”  Gabe announced.

 

“I’m going to miss you.”  Dean pouted.

 

“I know, but I’ll be back soon.”  Cas promised.

 

“I can’t wait.”

 

“Me either.”  Cas agreed.

 

It turned out to be closer to eight weeks, but Cas was finally moved into the house Dean had found for him, and Dean ended up in his bed more nights than not.  He moved in officially the following spring as planned, though he kept his job at the ranch, and most days Cas worked at the ranch too, either behind the counter or helping with the bees he had come to love.  He continued to write, and three summers later, right there at the ranch, he and Dean were married in a private ceremony.  He’d never been happier in his entire life but then again, neither had Dean.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always welcome. Thank you for reading!


End file.
